void_eonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuney
Summary Timothy Zuney Merit is a character in Void Eon. He is the only character to have been around in the TUG era and leave at the Void Eon era. Zuney wears a bright blue shirt and glasses. In the TUG era Zuney would show up at the end of each review and share his own thoughts about whatever game it was that John reviewed. Zuney always judges harder than how John judges and always scores lower than John. Origin Zuney’s voice came about out of a failed project John was thinking about called Slap Stick Kids. It was in pre-production for three years (2013 – 2016) until John decided to ditch the idea. John would spend several hours thinking about the series and spent time thinking about it outside while playing totem tennis (something John still does to this day). One of the characters names was Brian who was the stereotypical nerdy character. Whenever John thought about the character design for Brian he thought of the nerdy character from the show Grogband. Zuney’s voice was originally Brian’s voice. The character Zuney came about one day when John was going to go bowling with two kids he met at one point a very long time ago and their mother. John felt awkward and the second he met up with the kids he said something along the lines of “hi I’m Timothy” in the Zuney voice. The name Timothy popped into his head in an instant, the only real reason for it coming about was because “Timothy” kind of sounded like a nerdy name. Remember this was in 2016, if it happened at another point in time in the future then Zuney probably wouldn’t exist because John would’ve reacted differently. John spent the duration of the day in the character of Zuney. The last name “Merit” came about because in John’s high school merits were given out if you did something good. Merit sounded like a legitimately good last name so John decided to go with that. As the day went on John decided to give Zuney more character. One of the things that he thought that a complete nerd would really like was the Zelda series. When he went to bowl the ball he would run about twenty feet and scream “I believe in Hyrule” before bowling. Apart of Zuney’s character was that he loved turkey, the inspiration being that someone next to their isle scored a turkey. Another thing that John thought that Zuney should like is Star Wars, when deciding if Zuney should be a character in Void Eon John decided to drop the Star Wars thing because it wasn’t as connected to video games as Zelda was. The turkey thing was dropped as well because there weren’t any opportunities to bring it into the show. Basically the origin of Zuney was a coping mechanism for an awkward day bowling in 2016. The way that John thinks of names for characters is that he messes around with letters to form something. After thinking of “acsi he went on to think about something that rhymed like Zuney. Zuney is pronounced “Zunny” in the show. This was actually a mistake because thirteen year old John didn’t think about the proper way to spell it. John thinks that the way that Zuney is spelled better than the way it should actually be spelled. He thinks that “Zuney” looks more appealing to look at than “Zunny”. Trivia * The only Zuney segment to exist outside of a Void Eon episode is an April Fools special from 2017 called "TheUnfunnyGamer Video Game Review". * Some people think that Zuney is dead. This is due to his absence in the series at around the end of season one. Depending on your theory with the blurry figure (at the start of episode five) Zuney's last appearance was either in episode four or episode five. John hasn't made any official statements about Zuney's presumed death but he invites the idea. * In the TUG era John made "TUG Two" which Zuney owned. It was originally advertised as a second channel to Void Eon which would have behind the scenes stuff that would fill the void when John didn't upload in 2017. Overtime it slowly turned into weird low effort videos that derailed the concept of it being a second channel to Void Eon to the point where John made "Void Eon Two" to replace it. * Zuney has made his own exclusive reviews on TUG Two. Zuney has reviewed Tales of Symphonia and Pikmin. Zuney filmed a review for the Shark Tale video game on PS2 (which John will review on Void Eon sometime in the by the way) but it wasn't ever edited because it wasn't that good. Category:Characters